Emerging communications network protocols and solutions, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and WI-FI, allow individuals to use VoIP and WI-FI compatible devices to communicate with each other over wide area networks, such as the Internet, in the same manner in which they currently communicate over the Public Switched Telecommunications Network (PSTN). However, in most instances, owners of legacy devices such as cellular telephones and Plain Old Telephone System (POTS) devices which are compatible with cellular networks and the PSTN are not capable of interfacing these devices to networks associated with the emerging communications network protocol and solutions. Thus, legacy device owners are inconvenienced by having multiple devices that lack functionality with the emerging communications network protocols and solutions. Owners of legacy devices cannot convert data sent via the emerging communications network protocols and solutions to formats compatible with the legacy devices. Further, users cannot dictate which devices should receive data and in what format the devices should receive the data. Moreover, restricting legacy devices based on location information and service provider information generally presents a challenge.